Dying waves
by clear-Elphaba94
Summary: When one of your closest friends win a dream holiday to Bangkok, you would take it. However, Beth was thrown in the deep end when she met the one man who would throw her world upside down. (Vaas/OC fic. contains violence, adult language and adult themes)
1. Stalking the prey

**Hi guys, this is my first crack at a fanfic and I'm sorry if it sucks. Also if I haven't gotten the characters right, let me know and I'm sorry**

We walked the blinding street, laughing and chatting about the weeks ahead. The light glared through the near blackness of the night but the loud mutters sang through the street as it leads us downhill and towards the dock. It was crowded with locals and other tourists like us, enjoying want the night had to offer and engulf every second of it. I was in Bangkok with my three best friends and roommates; Alison, Jerry, Walker and me, Beth Wilkins. If you had spotted us, I would be the one most covered and the only one with flared jeans. I had a black leather jacket with studs over the collar, shaggy t-shirt with a studded skull on the front and black dolly shoes. Alison wore a green lace dress with matching shoes, Jerry in a red shirt with a golden tie and light jeans, finally Walker in a deer shirt and black trousers.

The trip here was pure luck, thanks to Alison won a call-in competition on the TV for this. I remember her running to my room in her PJs, screaming about the holiday. A two week breaks in Bangkok and all expensive paid. She cried with joy. We spent ages planning everything, well… I did. I'm normally who plans everything and I normally get called mum as a joke sometimes, I over think and try my best to get everything right. One of the reasons I would make a good doctor one day, even had to call everyone's jobs to get time off at the same time. Jerry was helpful at times but he would quickly get bored and hang out with Walker.

Walker ran around the group towards one of the nightclubs. "WALKER! DON'T RUN OFF!" Jerry yelled at him, I had to cover my ear while Alison released my arm in pursuit. Me and Jerry followed at a normal pace, watching as Alison and Walker flashed their IDs at the bouncer. I got lucky as I had just turned 24 three days before we got on the plane and needed a new ID. "Sorry about them." Jerry nodded as we showed him our ID cards while I looked at the ground, His eyes felt dirty when they fell upon me. He placed his arm around me to show me that I would be alright.

Jerry is one of my oldest friends; we first met when I first move to America at 9 from England and had always been my wall, he stayed with me and accepted me no matter what. Jerry had light brown hair, heavy green eyes and well-built. He was training to become a photographer and moved in with me and Ali as he wasn't coping with the bills. Ali and I are in training to getting our dream jobs, Ali as a rookie in the police force and I'm just starting an internship at my local hospital. Walker works in a department store. I meet Ali and Walker when I started university, Ali was my roommate, Walker got drunk and climbed through our window; thinking it was his room.

The nightclub was darker then outside, with flashes of lights throughout the dance floor and blue lights under and behind the bar. "Get three beers, Beth." Jerry stated as pointed at the small table in the corner. "I'm going to grab that table before anyone else does, be careful." He jogged over to it. I could see Walker and Ali dancing to the side of the dance floor, oh the shame. I walked over the bar. I placed my hands on the edge on the bar and waited for one of the bartender to come over. I tapped my nails on the surface, looking straight forward at the prices. It was pretty cheap yet there wasn't that crowded.

A man stopped next to me, I didn't look over but I could see the outline of his face from the corner of my eye. He looked over me slowly; I didn't move to greet his eyes. The bartender stopped in front of me. "1 coke and 3 beers, please." I asked. "Wait a second, I just gave out the last beers but there are more in the back." The bartender replied as he placed my coke on the side. I nodded and watched him walk away. The man next to me was still watching me; I felt his eyes over as if I waited. I couldn't tell if he was undressing or judging me. If he was undressing me, I would be very surprised as I wasn't the prettiest girl in here. I wasn't stick thin and I don't like showing too much skin. My dark-brown hair ended past my shoulders and I had a little amount of make-up on. I am nothing special.

"I like your jacket, it looks very expensive." I turned to face him. His accent was different but hypnotic, I had trouble trying to pin where he was from. "Pardon?" I asked him, there were more lights on now so I got a clearer view of his face. He was very handsome, his faded green eyes stood boldly against the darkness. I could just make out his hair; a Mohawk, which I think is an odd choice for him. He had strong facial features and a scar that just came into my view, starting above his eyebrow. "I said I like your jacket." He purred, coming closer to me. "But I think wearer would make a better picture." He smirked as I felt my face turn a little red. "Thank you… "I muttered, I didn't know what to do, I wasn't use to being hit on or if he was hitting on me. "I'm Vaas." He purred, leaning his head to the side. "What about you?" I leaned towards the counter. "Beth." I nodded; he moved his hand over to mine. I moved mine away; I didn't know what to do so I watched his reaction. He kept his hand close to mine and remained relaxed. His little finger was toughing me, it felt rough and it was bandaged. I kept my eye on it; heck, part of me wanted to get some clean bandages for him.

"I don't see many beauties like you." He purred, I raised an eyebrow at the comment. "I would look around the room before saying stuff like that." I stated without thinking. Vaas chuckled, it was gorgeous. "You're funny." He chuckled. "You think that's funny, wait till I actually start making jokes." I shrugged. He laughed again; it annoyed me a little that he laughed even if I was making a joke about myself. "A girl with a sense of humour that could get you in trouble if you're not careful." He was still smiling. "Why? Could it make someone laugh themselves to death, besides I know when to stop." I remarked, lightening up a little. The bartender was taking his time and the others were enjoying themselves, Vaas moved his hand on top of mine before I noticed. He rubbed his thumb against my wrist, my cheeks turned a little red. "Awww, what a cute little blush." Vaas chimed. "I didn't think I would get that kind of reaction from you, sweetheart." I gave a smile, my lips only just parted.

"Maybe you…me…" He pointed at me with his free hand and whistled as he pointed to himself then to the door, making a clicking noise with mouth once he stopped. "… Get out of here, I have a boat and we can go somewhere a little more…" he tilted his head. "… Private. I don't get a chance with many beauties and you, Beth, look like someone who could change the people around her." The tone of his voice made his offer tempting yet it puzzled me that he would say that. "I can't, I'm with friends." I replied, pointing at each of them. He didn't move from where he was standing, his smile widened. "Also… since I don't drink and I can't _do_ that, I have to help them back to the hotel and ready for tomorrow."

"Shame, most girls here aren't even worth shit since you walked in." He leaned a little closer. "I was tempted but then you appeared, standing there. Not many people force me to change my mind. I didn't know what to do but get a closer look." He came closer; he ran his hand up and down my arm. Something came over me, I didn't know why. "You are special, I can tell. You look like you are only here for your friends, watching as you studying the ways of the world and they run wild. I would love to watch the world with you." His face was so close to mine. I could feel his breath on my lips, I was tempted to kiss him but I just met the guy. I wasn't ready for something like that, I want to wait for the right moment for something like that and I wasn't going to give something like that up.

"Here are your drinks." The bartender stated, I didn't even see him appear. I pulled myself back and picked up the drinks. "I'll make sure we meet again." Vaas purred, I nodded and left. I looked back to see that he was still watching me, something changed in his smirk.

As I got to the table, Alison was just getting to the table. "BETH AND THAT GUY SITTING A TREE…" she sung at me, pointing at Vaas. "Shush, nothing happened." I added, "I said no and that's how it's going to stay." Jerry nodded seriously, almost grateful that I didn't make a move. While Walker was lying across the table. "I could see that." Walker gulped. "I had to drink other people's drink while he got comfy on your arm." Jerry shot him a look. "I didn't finish them, just took enough without them knowing." Walker explained, sounding a little intoxicated. Alison sat herself down and took the drinks off me. "Besides, Beth needs to grow up and get some coc-"As she chuckled, I play-punched her in the arm to cut her off. "What? Everyone knows that you don't want a guy yet, little miss virgin." I rubbed my hand on forehead, wishing I had taken him on the offer then listen to them whine me up. "I'm waiting for the right moment to do something like that." I explained, "I know it's stupid but I don't go in guns blazing and ruin an important moment for me." Walker sat up. "Maybe if you did go in with guns glazing, the guy would be too scared to get it up." He joked, his laugh was cut short when Jerry pushed him back down.

The night went on; I was still being watched by Vaas. There was something about him that confused me, I was attracted to him but I felt uneasy. If he liked me, he could just come over and talk to me but he stayed by the bar and once and a while, he sent a drink over but it could be because some of his 'mates' started talking at him. He only spoke once or twice with them, he even pointed at us while talking. Walker shakily raised a shot to them and they copied his action without the drink landing on Jerry. We left around 3 o'clock; Walker was the only one who got drunk. Jerry held him close to his person as we walked out while Alison had already left with some guy, I didn't see who but I'm grateful the walls were thick. I turned to wave goodbye to Vaas but was gone, nodding to myself; I followed Jerry and Walker back to the hotel. I kept to myself and didn't listen to the weird conversation between the lads. The street was near empty, apart from the few men running past us or standing about. One of the men almost knocked me over, He had a bandana over his mouth, a cap covering most his head and I never really saw his eyes.

We got back our rooms in one piece but Allison wasn't there. I was worried about her but I would always worry. She was the opposite of me, Allison believed in living in the moment and taking life as it came. She loved every part of herself while I hate looking at myself in the mirror. She would take things lightly as it would sink in and eat at me for days. I quickly texted her and placed my mobile by my bed. I got changed and threw myself onto my bed; I was out like a light.


	2. At the watering hole

I awoke to the long trail of banging on my hotel door; I forced myself out of bed and checked my phone for Ali before heading towards the door. It was Walker, still in his clothes from last night. "Hi Beth." He moaned, he looked like Simon Pegg should be hitting him with a cricket bat with the large black circles around his eyes and his mouth hanging open. "It's only going to be you and Jerry today, maybe Ali." I leaned against the frame of the door. "There are moments like this where I'm glad that I don't drink." I rejoiced. Walker slowly flashed me his middle finger, I lowered my tone before asking "By the way, did you get any texts, calls or meet-and-greets from Ali this morning. She didn't come back last night and…" Walker ran his hand through his dyed black hair. "Nope, sorry." He moaned.

Walker was one of those people who could go through life without a care in the world, apart from his all day hangovers. He was a good looking guy with a warm attitude towards any people; he has had multiple relationships with many people in all kinds of manners. Also most of the girls we know have had a crush on him at least once, mine died down after we became close and he knew about it too; he just never saw me that way. Anyone would fall for his hazel eyes and dark completion, he was one of the rare nice guys until you give him a drink or two; and then you'll see the madness within him.

"Alright then, thanks. I'll have my phone if you need us." I nodded at him. "Cool and I will be waiting until you guys get back." Walker added and he dragged his tired body back to his room. "Jerry said he'll meet you at the dock for snorkelling." He added. I watched him get to the elevator and waved him off. "You should be running, I think I can hear the resident evil cast on their way to find you." I called down the hall. "Oh, fu-"The elevator opened and a mother with three small children exited. "Fu-Fudge you!" Walker quickly corrected himself. I watched him get in the lift then returned to my room to get ready for my day out.

Ali didn't show while I was getting changed. I threw in a couple of her things into my bag before I left, I had my normal stuff in my bag; purse, iPod, keys, phone and tampons. But for this, I also had to put underwear and a black t-shirt in my bag as I was wearing my swimming costume under my clothes; it was a plain black one. I wore my jeans and red Tartan shirt on top of it, with my joker converses. I went as quickly as I could to the dock, keeping an eye for Ali. She would always call me and since we were here, I am more likely to panic about her. She wasn't the most responsible person and could easily get herself in trouble; you could normally spot her in a crowd because of her red curly hair. Even when she was in trouble, she is fast on her feet to make it right. There are even times when I have a problem; she is the one with the pots of ice cream and rented movies, waiting for me to cry it out with her.

I got to dock just in time to get on the boat, Jerry was waiting for me. He waved as I jobbed down the dock. "Sorry, just me and you today." I belted towards him. "No Ali." Jerry added, tapping me on the shoulder when I stopped in front of him. "She hasn't called, she didn't come back. I'm panicking my arse off." I rubbed my hand on my forehead. Jerry tapped my shoulder and smiled. "She texted me twenty minutes ago, she said she gone to breakfast and will meet us afterwards." He explained. I sighed with relief as we walked onto the boat. It was pretty big as it was holding a large group; I counted about sixteen people in the snorkelling. There were benches facing towards the back of the boat and through the window you could see more down below, along with the equipment. I and Jerry took a seat in the back, where there was shadow from the driver's area. We waited a few minutes until the boat started.

The instructor and supervisor stood in front of the group. The instructor explained that we were going off to this island where we would find more fish and plant life then the docks, because of the large number of boats; the fish tend to stay away. We listened to him talk about the rules then they left us to mingle with each other, some people went over to talk to the supervisor but he just walked off. Jerry pulled one of his Harry Dresden books while I started talking to this girl in front of me, her name was Emily. She was 15 but she looked younger. Her blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail; she was wearing red shorts with white flowers pattern and a plain white tank top. Her parents were talking to another group, while Emily was told to stay on the bench. We maintained our conversation throughout the boat ride.

When the boat pulled up to the little wooden dock. Everyone got off the boat quickly; I took my Tartan shirt off and tied the sleeves around my waist. Jerry was one of the first off the boat and was helping people get across the bridge and onto the dock. He held the hands of the people asking for help and made sure they got down safely. Emily was in front of me in the line for getting off, her jaw dropped at the sight of Jerry. "Well… this is going to be interesting." I whispered to Jerry after Emily got down. Jerry took my hand then I hopped down, my shirt untied itself as I landed so I had to grab it before fell off. I moved to the other side of the dock to let others get past; I looked down to make sure it stayed put this time.

I looked up and it hit me, I had only seen real tropical islands in books and movies but this was something that truly takes your breath away; the clear sands, the clear waters, the bright colours and my god! I was lost for words. I couldn't help but smile. I just wanted to lie down in the green grass; under the pale trees and watch everyone enjoying themselves in the ocean. We were told not to go too far from the group; there were wild animals on the island that could be dangerous. There were a couple of wooden buildings nearby; they had a couple of pillars to hold up the open wall with a couple of men sat there and holding something that I could make out. I would have been tempted to live in one but it didn't look well built. I started to slowly walk down the dock, just behind the group. I was having trouble with believing that I was really seeing this, Jerry turned back to see how I was doing. He nodded with a wild smile, with the same amount of amazement as I was. We followed the group until we got a quiet area, we were told to get into our swimming costumes and grab our snorkels. I untied my shirt and placed it on a rock then my jeans and my bag. Jerry had a pair of red trunks on while Emily had a pink bikini.

The lesson came and went quickly, they left us to get on with it but they would call us over if there was something wrong. There were a couple of people who went out further than the rest of us but they were quickly pulled back in when the supervisor said to stay close as there could be sharks. Most of the group had a left the water after he said that, they were relaxing on the sand and soaking up as much sun as they can. Me, Jerry and Emily stayed close to the rocks in the water; we didn't find any fish and started diving from the rocks when nobody was looking. However when someone looked over to us, they didn't care as they repeatedly said that it was a quiet day as well as every once and a while hearing Emily's father yelling at her to be careful. We weren't in any danger, there were first aid kits on the shore and I knew how to help with an injury. If anyone was going to get hurt, it would probably be me. I'm not a strong swimmer, I enjoyed it but I would never go too far from the shore or something I could grab hold of.

"I dare you to jump off the highest!" Emily called up as I started my climb. I waved one of my hands at the girl; showing her that I was doing it. I easily walked up the rock, holding my arms out to keep balance. When I got to the top, I started to mess about by pulling stupid pose or two. Emily was laughing while Jerry tried to get to me as quickly as he could. "No, no, no!" I laughed loudly and pointed a finger at him to each no as he climbed onto the rock. I knew he was doing; he was going to push me off. Jerry started to run up to me, I continued to laugh and order him not to. As he got close, I pretended to get ready to jump but then… everything started to go so fast. There was a gun shot.

Once it went off, I found myself falling backwards into the water. The surface crashed into my back and knocked the air out of me, I quickly pulled myself up. The rock had covered my view of the others yet I could hear everything that was happening; everyone was screaming, a mix of praying, panicking and ordering. Looking around, I could see someone walking up to Jerry on the rock. I went back under the water and swam towards the rock before he could see me. Placing my back against the rock, I watched their shadows as the man forced Jerry to come with him. Once they were out of sight, I followed the line of rocks back to the shore until I was out of water; I pecked through a small gap in one of the rocks. The instructor and one of the guests were laying on the group, not breathing. I bit my lip hard to force back the tears, stilling looking. Jerry and Emily were being held at gunpoint with the other guests, kneeling on the sand. Surrounded by men with pieces of red clothing; each different from the other. The supervisor had put on a red hat and holding a gun, he had his back to me and was talking to someone I couldn't see completely as he was cut off from the gap.

Someone moved closer to me, I had to move and crawling towards my clothes; remaining hidden. If I could get my stuff, I could have a chance to get away then work on finding them. I kept looking around, making sure they didn't see me until there was a large gap. "Shit." I muttered under my breath. Repeating pecking at the group and waiting for a chance to get past, it was a long wait. Trucks showed up and they started to force them onto the back, apart from the supervisor, the man he was talking to and one man walking about; they were tiring the group's wrists together. The one man walking around stopped mid-flow, he went over to my things. "Shit." I cursed again. He accidently knocked my bag with his gun and rolled away from him and onto the ground. I stepped back so make sure he didn't spot me, I didn't know what to do and I was too scared to stick to my idea. The man lifted my jeans and yelled something I didn't understand.

"We're missing a girl!" The supervisor yelled; this was the first time I heard his voice. A couple of the men getting the group on the truck left them and started looking for me, I wanted to panic, hell I was panicking. Everything I could would get me captured and they probably kill me for trying to get away. I looked around again, the two men were looking over the rock and the other was guarding my stuff. I risked it; I was ran and ducked behind the rock. My heart was in my throat and I tried to catch my breath. I tried to listen to them but my heartbeat was ringing through my ears, I looked around the rock quickly. The man who was taking to the supervisor had moved to the two men and made them return to the trucks, he had his back to me but bush made it worse. I moved over to behind the rock and next to my bag. Waiting for something to happen; those to leave, to find me, kill me. I didn't know what else to do.

The engines started and I could see them leave from other side of the rock. Jerry was the clearest, he looked so broken. I had never seen him cry before, the red rings around his eyes and some cuts on his shoulder. I didn't want to look at him when he was like this; he was the strong one who could anything. A tear fell down my cheek; the only things I want to do more than anything right now was go hug him and tell him that everything was going to be ok. Once they were gone, I started to get change. Sit in a water swimming costume wasn't going to going to help me and being wet would make me sick if I wore it for too long. I also kept my back to the rock, I was facing a large space so if someone came from that direction. I pulled the underwear and bra from my bag and got my swimming costume off; I got my underwear on quickly before someone could find me. I remained hidden, just in case someone came past and found me. I grabbed my black top from my bag and put it on, now for my jeans and shirt. I slowly pulled on the jean leg until it fell in front of me; I pulled them on quickly then raised a hand to get my shirt. Once I felt the fable under my hand and slowly started to pull.

Something grabbed my wrist and forced me up, swung me around and forced my back against the rock. My shirt made the impact a little less painful but it hurt like hell. All I could see was leg and the sole of a boot, his hand was still holding my wrist. The light was right behind him so I had trouble seeing any features; he almost looked like a shadow. With my free hand, I grabbed my shirt and used my foot to hook through my bag handle. He looked me up and down then turned to someone then nodded, I looked to see that it was the supervisor. I started shaking; I couldn't stop myself. He turned back to me and with his free hand, he brushed my cheek; I flinched away from it. He rubbed his thumb against my wrist, and then I knew who it was. He pulled me up to his eye level.

"I told you we'd meet again." Vaas chuckled. I tried to get him off my wrist but he was too strong, he continued chuckling. "Oh, Funny girl, Show me that cute little red blush." He joked, the supervisor laughed. I stopped. In one quick movement, I slapped him across the face with my free hand. It echoed around us. He stood there; he wasn't expecting it and his face turned red, more from how hard I slapped him. "Shame yours isn't attractive." I sneered. He tightened his grip on me, moving closer to me. "Your humour will get you in trouble." He hissed, his chest was touching mine. Vaas pulled out his gun; I flinched and tried to move away. He raised it above his head and hit me across the head. Everything went black.


	3. Captivity

"BETH! BETH! BETH! SWEETHEART! WAKE UP!" The voice was shaky, like three people were talking to me as it repeatedly echoed to me. But the darkness swam around my mind; I wanted to know what was happening to me and where I was. Maybe if I could move something then I could try to get some answers. Think, Beth, think, and just try to move something. My hearing started to clear; there were a few people near but I couldn't understand them. But that voice was still begging, I had trouble trying to figure out who it was from the echoing. I focused on trying to move my head, after a few minutes it rolled down. I felt my nose touch the ground. It felt rough and my cheek started to sting a little; so I tried to lift my head but my cheek would still be toughing the ground. It must be stinging when Vaas hit me with his gun, the cunt. I wanted to see where I was, forcing my eyelids to twitch to see if this could work. The voices slowly became clear to hear; they were getting louder too. A large gab pushed into my shoulder, forcing my eyes to shoot open. Two men were standing over me; they were in camouflage with red bandanas, one covering his face and the other was around his head. I was lying on the ground, hands tied together with rope and alone in a cage.

"This one took her god-damn time!" The one with the covered mouth moaned. Pressing my hands against the ground, I sat myself up and watched the two men. "I know, Baqir." The other nodded; he kneeled down to my level. "She'd go for very good price, better not go before I get my hands on her." I scowled at him and leaned away from the men. "She doesn't like you, Cruz." Baqir laughed. Cruz looked up and down, over me as I pulled my legs up to my chest. "I wouldn't mind cumming all over her." Cruz beamed at Baqir, this caused me to start shaking and it was obvious. It was pretty dark so I had trouble making out what he looks like, I could see the whites of Baqir's eyes but his eyes were dark and empty. Cruz leaned closer to the gap in the cage. "I'm going to enjoy hearing you screaming my name." Cruz muttered, winking. "Yeah, it's going to something along the lines of 'Bullocks, I got that Cruz's blood all over my shoes!' And you don't want to know what I might do." I hissed. Cruz kicked a rock at me before pulling away, it hit me in leg. "Bitch, we'll be back to put you in your place!" Cruz barked, Baqir placed his hand on Cruz's front like he was going to scream at me. "Be prepared." Baqir grunted as he pulled his friend away.

Once they were out of sight, a hand landed on my shoulder. I slowly turned to see who it was, my jaw dropped. It was Alison; her dress was ripped, her eyeliner had crawled down her face and dried to her cheek and her red hair was wild. I nodded and placed my hands through the gap at the bottom, my eyes remained on her. Worrying was the right thing to do. She had a sharpened rock in her hand and started to cut at the rope tied to mine. "How did you end up here, Ali?" I asked, my voice croaked. Ali didn't look up; she was determined to cut me free. I could see all the other prisoners behind her, they looked more miserable then we did.

"That Baqir guy was the one I tried to hook up with." Ali stated, not looking at me. "He hooked his arm around mine as we left, we walked down the pipe when we got to this boat and there were these men all over it. I tried to let go of him but he wouldn't let go, He pushed me onto the boat and I banged my leg on the fence thing around the edge. They took my things and threw them into a box; they made a crack on my iPhone." The rope snapped and I tilted my hands to let it fall to the ground. "They tired me up and gagged my mouth, then they dumped me in a cupboard with one guard so if I got out; he would stop me. The boat didn't move until a group of people got on, I couldn't make out what they were saying but I heard you getting excited with this other girl." She placed her hand on top of mine and held it tight. I placed my free hand on top then she dropped the rock and repeated. We both started to cry and neither of us wanting to let go; like if we did, it would feel like we would lose each other forever.

"I'm sorry." I sobbed. "I'm so sorry I couldn't stop us getting on the boat." Ali leaned her head on the bar. "Who got on?" Ali asked, tears running down her eyes. It mixed with some of the dyed on eye liner and created new patterns. "Only me and Jerry, Walker was too hungover to come." Ali's light up for a second, knowing Walker wasn't in this hell. "Thank god!" She gasped. "Yeah, thank god for his over drinking on holiday." I added, forcing it over my tears. Ali let her hand off the top of the pile and placed it on my shoulder. "I haven't seen Jerry." Ali added as her face died down. "I did, I felt like my heart had ripped in half." I sobbed, Ali nodded but her forehead remained on the bar. "Did you see a young girl with blonde hair wearing a bikini?" I asked. Ali nodded. I smiled lightly, knowing that if Ali had seen it then she was close.

We remained sat there, not letting go of each other for a long time. We took turns in sleeping and the other would keep watch, Ali fell asleep first as I watched the men walking past us. Most of the time they didn't look at us and I preferred them to the men who would smirk at us, making comments about us. Most were either about having a threesome with us or how they were planning on forcing us to have sex with each other and they watched. I would rather let them shot me then ruin our friendship. Ali's hair was soft, it made leaning against the bars more comfortable but I felt sorry that Ali had to lean against me. I preferred staying awake; this way I had a chance to protect at least one of my friends. They took Jerry, Emily but they aren't going to touch Ali without going through me. A few men tried to get close to us, I scowled at them and held tighter to Ali, almost awaking her a couple of times. I even moved on of my hands off the pile and wrapped it around her. The sky was brighter when Ali awoke and tapped me on the shoulder. "I'll continue from here." Ali muttered, I was grateful as I felt like I would go at any minute. I faced towards her as I slipped in my slumber.

As I slept, I found myself back in an old memory; I was in the Wild West section of Black-gang Chine. I haven't been there then since I was 4, but I was an adult with my friends and family. Walker had managed climb onto one of the giant plastic horses and was swinging around like an idiot, My mum and dad were having their photo taken in the fake coffins; it was surprising that they were getting along as they had be divorced for 22 years, and Mike, her new husband, was taking the photo. Ali was chatting up one of the men who worked behind the till in the sweet shop; Jerry was sitting with my older sister, Kathreen, and my little brother Dan, on a plastic show coach. They were pretending they were thieves that had just stolen a lot of money, Dan was enjoying himself; he was 7 after all. We were all western type clothes; I had a long, blue gown with black lace around the edges.

I walked towards and entered the saloon. It was empty, with two tables littered with manikins posed like they were playing cards and one playing the piano. I sat myself down with the manikins; I didn't want anyone sitting next to me. I poked one of the poker chips to see it was attracted to the table, I always wanted to know when I was little but we would normally leave before I could find out. A large bang came from outside, I stood up and darted over to the door, finding their bodies littered everywhere; apart from my parents who stayed in the coffins. I gasped and walked back inside; hiding behind the table I was sat at. Someone grabbed the back of my head, pulled me up and bashed my head against the table. I could made out two shadows. They flipped me over onto my back and held me down; it was Cruz and Baqir. The manikins at the table stood and turned into pirates, they stepped back as they let Vaas past. I tried to scream but Vaas leaned on top of me and placed a hand on top of my mouth, Cruz and Baqir moved to each side of me and held my wrists down. Vaas smirked at me and started to left my skirt; I tried to kick at him but he lifted one of my legs over his shoulder. The dress covered up most of my view so I could see what he was doing. Vaas leaned in close to me; revealing that he had a gun in hand, he pointed it at my forehead. His smirk terrified me.

"Surprise motherfucker!" He beamed and he pulled the trigger. I screamed, as my eyes shot open. It was morning; I looked over to Ali to find that she was gone along with all the prisoners behind her. I started to look about slowly, trying to find someone, anyone I could trust. I felt my throat going tighter like I was going to cry, please let there be someone here. I slowly started to turn around, I shuttered backwards at the sight of someone in this cage with me. My breathing got heavy when I got the full sight of Vaas, God help me. He was sat cross-legged in front of me; he had the same smirk as he did in the dream. He waved lightly, not lifting his arms from his lap.

"Fuck, you gave me a fricking heart attack." I stated, placing a hand on top of my cleavage. "I swear you're more ninja then pirate." Vaas gave a manic chuckle; it was going to haunt me for the rest of my days. I pulled my knees to my chest at the sound of it. I was in hell, I looked up quickly to see that the only escape was behind him and I'm guessing that he has the key. I bit my lip as my head rushed with possible outcomes of the situation, each worse than the last. I hoped and prayed that I survived, but I can't tell what is going through his mind. He started as the bloke who was chatting me up and now he's holding us against our will. I was stuck in a cage with Vaas, the psychopath that held my life with in his hands.


	4. Alpha male

His eyes remained fixed on me, after his chuckle I couldn't tell what he was thinking. God please don't let me die in here with him. Vaas didn't move from where he was sat, his hands were hanging down as his wrists rested on his crossed legs. He looked incredibly relaxed while I was panicking my arse off; I wish he would do something. Anything! Anything that could kill the tension in the cage. I looked over him; Vaas was armed with a gun which was sat in the holder on his leg, no knives, a lot of pockets and belts, and… he is gorgeous! I had never noticed this before, I mean, in the night club I could only make out a few features and when he was capturing me, the light was behind him and I was going by his voice. His eyes were heavenly yet dangerous; they draw you in but leave you trapped eternally. His smile was warm but discarding, even if you're an ally or not; it would make you worry. I don't know what to say about the Mohawk, it is a weird choice for him as well as tempting me to shave it off when he wasn't looking. There was something behind the way he looked at me, something I wasn't expecting to see; I can't put my finger on it. The more I focused on him; I started to notice that he stunk of weed and how unpleasant it was. It made my throat sore and my nose itch.

"Vaas, how is your breathing? Are you coughing more than usual? Do you get ill easily?" I asked, pausing to see how he reacts. Vaas didn't move, not even a twitch. He remained quiet, just looking at me. I held my legs tighter to my chest, wanting to make myself so small that he couldn't see. It felt like he was hunting me, waiting for the perfect moment to pace. "I work in medical and you could be putting yourself at risk. You need to tell me so I kno-"I muttered, Vaas sprung from his position and towards me. His hand gripped tightly onto my knee, the other hand held my side and close to my breast. His face was millimetres from mine, Vaas' eyes stared right into mine like he was looking into my soul. I could see myself shaking, he probably could feel it.

"You don't tell me to do shit!" He hissed. "You are on my fucking island. You are mine. I can do want I want with you and you can't do shit about it." His grip tightened on me. I looked towards my knee but he released my side, grabbed my jaw and forced me to look at him. I didn't want to look at him, my eyes focused on a green gemstone around his neck. "Look at me." He ordered; I didn't oblige, He sunk his nails into my skin; a bit of blood dropped from my jaw. "I said, Look at me. Look me in the fucking eye." He commanded, I let out a small sob from the pain and obeyed. My eyes watered from the sere terror, I didn't want to cry in front of him. Vaas removed his hand from my knee and pushed me backwards by my jaw, causing me hit my head on the bars and release my legs, my hands pressed against the ground to hold me up. Vaas climbed on top of me, leaned in close and smirked once more. "I own you. I control you until you leave my fucking island. You will do everything I tell you or I. Will. Shoot you." He hissed; I kept my eyes on him, every part of me wanted to look away. He placed two fingers under my chin; I closed my eyes unsure of what was going to happen next. Suddenly, I felt something soft touch my lips. I shot my eyes open to see Vaas pull away from my lips; he slowly looked me over with an almost gentle smile. It came as quick as it left, Vaas slapped his legs before climbing off me.

"You're going to be fun!" He cheered as he walked to the other side of the cage. Using the bars, I pulled myself onto my feet; questioning what the hell just happened as well as grateful that I didn't kiss him back. I raised an eyebrow at him and forced an awkward cough. "By the way, I didn't come in here just for that." Vaas stated. I tried to hold myself straight but he had really thrown me off; I leaned against the bars with my hands behind my back with a tight grip on them. Forcing my eyes to staying on was unpleasant after he told me that; my mind started to flash with images of what could happen, none of them were happy. He was smiling anymore which made the situation worse for me, but knowing that he might have planned on keeping me alive through his choice of words was a relief.

"You see, my men were putting your buddy-boy Jerry in his place. He tried to escape and thanks to my men, he's still here. That fucker will bring in a lot of money for me." Vaas beamed at me, my jaw dropped. "While we were torturing, we found out some pretty good information about you." He leaned against the far right corner, crossing his leg over and folding his arms. "He said that you are a doctor." My eyebrows shot up in surprise, I remained silent for a second. "I have a medical licence." I replied, slowly and bewildered at the conversation. Vaas smirked returned, going deeper into the corner. "I had finished my training and was about to start my internship." Vaas nodded at my added comment. He seemed interested in this; this wasn't a topic he could add to or show interest in. Multiple reasons popped into my head why he was asking yet I highly doubt they were correct.

"So, you and I are going to crack a deal: I want you to go to my other bases WITH a small group of men, to heal them AND them alone." Vaas insisted, remaining relaxed in the corner but he scowled me when he stated. "Not everyone on this island knows how to think or common sense, so it'll be your job to take care of their fuck ups. I would let them die but they are my fucking men and I can't risk lacking men right now." I nodded along; he looked a little distracted at parts but it was clear. I found myself more focused on what he meant, sure he wanted me to look after the injured but just they… are there more people on this island? Are they more dangerous than Vaas and the pirates? Would they attack me if I did agree to do this? Who was out to get him and why?

"You'll get a better living space…" Vaas started to list possible temptations for me but we both knew what I wanted. "…So off this island." I interrupted him in a cocky tone. He heavily breathed though his nose in annoyance. "You will be given a room and I will do everything I can do to keep your friends." Vaas sneered. I bit my lip in thought to his offer but I wanted more out of it, I didn't know his men and I didn't feel save with them. But Vaas will keep me friends save, that was the most important thing right now. I would do anything to keep them safe, but how safe would they be? Vaas only learnt about my medical training by torturing Jerry; he might do it again and again, also what did he mean 'everything he can do' Is there someone higher than Vaas? Are they worse than Vaas? Oh god helps us all if they are. I had to ask.

"How safe will we be?" I demanded. Vaas didn't flinch; he just pushed away from the bars and to the centre of the cage. His face was more serious than I expected; he really needed my help, maybe I could play him to get more. "They won't leave the island without my order." Vaas stated, walking a little closer to me. I balanced myself to prevent him from seeing me as weak; yes, he did kiss me and throw me off but he needed to see me as someone stronger than that. "You on the other hand, you are my main concern. It's like throwing a cat in a dog pound; this is going to be fucking hilarious." Vaas was smiling again; I prefer it when he was serious. "Stop the jokes, funny girl. I don't want pissing off my men and then they turn on you." I folded my arms and raised one of my eyebrows. I only make jokes about them when they piss me off or to get rid of them; I'm going to need to watch my back A LOT.

"You're not staying near the men; I know what they do to most of the woman on this island. If anyone asks; you're my plaything. They will not lay on finger on you." I blinked repeatedly from stock of that. Is he just fucking with me? "Come with me." He ordered, wagging a finger in a follow motion. He walked towards the door and unlocked it. "Hold on, I didn't agree to your offer." I whined. He turned back and looked at me. "You wouldn't be able to ask me that if you didn't." Vaas remarked with a mono tone. He turned away and unlocked the door. "If you're going to force me to do this, I have questions." I inquired as the lock clicked, the door gently swung away. "Ask them as we go." He answered as he left, my pace quickened as I tried to keep close to him. Some of the men flashed a mix of dirty looks and suspicious smirks; I forced my focus on Vaas, staying slightly behind him but close to his side. I started to ask my questions:

"Where are my friends?" I asked quietly.

"Close." Vaas answered almost immediately.

"What do you mean close?"

"They're close; I'll move them away if you piss me off." He spat.

"Can I see them?"

"Only if you're good."

"What happened to our stuff?" I asked, placing my hands in my pockets. We had entered a building; it had what looks like graffiti on some of it and looked poorly built. It was two stories tall and looked like it could be well defended. It didn't calm me but at least I would be dry if it rained. The floors were wooden as well as tough, so they might hold. He unlocked another door, it was steel and heavy. Vaas pushed it and entered; I followed at a slower pace. It was dark with a wooden bed on the left with a small window on the right. The bed wasn't that clean with a blue pillow and a green blanket. There was any door; I quickly looked in to see a toilet, a sink and a shower. It was unpleasant in here but I'm guessing it could be a lot worse. Vaas stayed at the door, smirking to himself.

"You'll be starting tomorrow; you go when they get you so no fucking about with getting ready, oh and also…" I turned around to find him going into one of his pockets. He pulled something out and waved my iPod at me. "I'm keeping this." Vaas beamed, then slamming the door and locking it. I ran at the door but was too late. "You didn't answering my questions!" I yelled, spitefully banged at the door. I could hear him laughing on the other side. "Also, if you break it! I'll…!" I grunted. "I don't care!" Vaas sang back. I punched the door once more, forcing every bit of repulsed emotion I had towards him. My knuckle were bright red once I pulled away, not bothered if that fuckwit was still on the other side: he is holding me and my friends against our will, tortured Jerry, hidden Ali and Emily with god knows who watching them and has gone through our stuff then kicked my iPod. A little bit of blood appeared on my knuckle, I licked my thumb and wiped it over the blood. I walked over to the bed and dumped myself onto it, it was softer then the ground but I would be happier if Ali was nearby. I wiped my hand over my face, suddenly I felt it. A long cut ran across my cheek; I'm guessing from when Vaas knocked me out. The angry swam around me as I started to run my finger over it. My eyes fell heavy again so I closed them for what felt like a minute or two but a lot of time had passed when I awoke; the sun was setting and the men could be heard from all around. This put me on edge, knowing that someone was going to be coming into my room in the morning and dragging me around this island that was home to god knows what, hell I don't even know what animals live on this island; just that there are other people here. Then it hit me; I would be seeing a lot of the island, if I learnt the locations well enough. Me and my friends might be able to escape; we could hide out in one of the abandoned camps; if there are some, then go to a dock and get on a boat. It would take some time but I might be able to do it, to find the right one that Vaas might forgot or over look. It is risky but at least I could try, there were a few problems like the men guarding me and what was out there; but a chance to escape and rescue everyone was one worth taking.


	5. bonding with the pride

Jumping out of bed, I walked over to the window to see what I could see. The heavy blue hung over the area; a couple of containers were dumped around the open area. I spotted a cage where a group of men were placing an unconscious tiger into then ran out pretty quickly and locking the cage; I pray to god one of those doesn't cross paths with me while I'm here. A couple of sofas sat just within the corner of my eye with a few men; who seem to be smoking and from my encounter with Vaas, I had a pretty good idea of what it was. I couldn't make see Vaas anywhere, I didn't know why that worried me but he was having me lie to his men so I didn't get hurt yet it did make me feel a little safer. Why would he? We had just met as well knowing next to nothing about each other, yet he was forcing me to 'work' for him on something he forced out of my best friend. What was wrong with me? I should any amount of safety around that arse. I ran my finger along the cut and the area around it; it felt like it got cleaned up while I was out cold. I tried to think who could have cleaned it up but should I really want to? It could be anyone and got knows why they would.

My free hand tapped on the window ledge, just watching them move around, doing they're daily business and I found myself wondering if they have spotted me yet and how they could react. They seem pretty relaxed, it was their base after all and nobody could tell them what to do. I started to wonder about what the time was and how long I had left, I spotted a group of men coming towards the building. I pushed away from the window and entered the crappy bathroom, ran the tap and splashed my face. The cold water felt good against my skin; I held another hand out under the tap and used the water to clean the cut on my face. I watched the water run from the tap before I turned it off; watching it go down the drain which could lead to the sea, wishing I could do the same with my friends by my side. I turned the nob and looked up into the cracked mirror, it almost looked like a spider web but it was still clear. I looked like a wreck; large bags under my eyes, the cut on my cheek still burnt bright red, I was paler than ever and it almost looked sickly.

Their 'knocking' banged against the door as it echoed around the room, closing my eyes in both surprised and annoyance as well as to the fact I knew they were coming. Turning and leaving the bathroom, I quick walked over to the door; I was about to grab the door knob which to its non-existence cause my hand to go straight into the door. I grunted to myself as I pulled away, _well that was a dumb move, Beth._ I thought to myself. Their banging continued, it was louder than I expected it to be.

"I can't open the door, so stop banging the fucking the door!" I demanded, folding my arms. It didn't stop yet it sounded more forceful. "I SAID I CAN'T OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR! THERE ISN'T A KNOB, YOU NOB!" I screamed before they finally stopped. The door opened and I spotted three men waiting for me. One was a tall man with a dark complexion, wearing a red beret with a red and black vest and black trousers. One had his mouth covered with an outfit similar to Vaas, but with a skull and cross bones on his top. The last was heavily covered in black armour with camouflage and black boots. He also had a red cloth wrapped around his head and face. I nodded at the men, as I wanted to get on their good sides as well as they're carrying guns.

"I'm sorry, I yelled. It was a stupid move on my end." I stated. Two of the men smirked at me while the one in the beret just nodded back with smile; he held his hands on his hips. "My name is Leon." He said, his voice was rough but seemed polite. "He is Hislam…" pointing to the man with skull and cross bones. " And that's Majid." Leon pointed at the man in heavy armour. I gave a small wave to both of them as well as smiling a little to seem polite. "Hi, I'm Beth and sorry if I make stupid jokes." I muttered. Leon's smile flashed some teeth; it was a bit scary and uneasy to be around. "Vaas made us be the ones traveling with you as you do your job." Leon added. Once again, I nodded and took a step out of the room. Majid and Hislam went behind me then we were off.

Leon led me out of the building with Hislam and Majid just behind, it was now brighter and everything was a bit clearer. He took me to an old jeep, it was red and pretty beaten up. "Shotgun!" I joked, wondering if they do that here. Hislam chuckled, jogging around me while Majid just rolled his eyes. "Woman, you have to go in the fucking front!" Hislam laughed, holding the door open for me. I nodded at him; so far they haven't been really annoyed with my jokes then I might have a chance. Leon had already gotten into the back of the car, Majid walked around us and climbed into the driver's seat. I thanked Hislam and climbed onto seat; he shut the door behind me and ran around the car and into the back with Leon. While Hislam started the jeep, I put my seat belt on. The engine kicked in and we were off. I looked over the jungle setting as we went; it still was breath taking. But it was too bloody hot. I was sweating incredibly that I was using my hand as a fan. I looked over the area for anything that could help our escape; I could see a couple of random cars parked at the side of the road. Jerry could drive us if he was ok. I didn't see any boats or huts, so I guess a bit of traveling were in order for the escape.

"Not use to the heat?" Majid asked, placing a hand on my shoulder. I turned and nodded at him, Majid moved his hand away and bent over, and when he sat up he had a fan with a western pattern on it then handed it to me. I thanked him and took the fan off him, fanning myself with it was better but not that much. The car was going fast down the bumpy road; Hislam and Leon were having a conversation about prostitutes that they have been with the past week, I tried my best not to hear but Majid was pretty loud. The radio buzzed and Hislam picked up. "This is Hislam, currently traveling with the Medic." Hislam stated. "We need help, some idiot shot themselves in the leg. Come to the orphan point outpost now!" The radio hissed. Hislam slammed the radio down, I'm grateful that I didn't have that guy. "Looks like we going on a boat." Hislam called to the back. Leon and Majid returned to their sex talk, until we got to the boat to take us to Orphan point.

"What about you?" Leon asked me as he jumped off the back. Hislam opened the door for me but I sat there looking at Leon. "What do you mean? What about me?" I asked. Hislam held a hand while Majid leaned over me. "He means when was the last time you got some ass, baby girl was?" Majid added excitedly. I blinked, these guy were a little too comfortable around me. I didn't know what to do, how the bloody hell should I? _Oh, I'm still a virgin who is waiting for the right guy_ isn't the ideal thing to say in this situation. I was going to lie and it had to be good but whatever I say could get me in deep trouble and god knows what could happen, then it hit me. Vaas said to say I was 'his bitch'.

"Well…" I started, awkwardly that I even had to talk about it. "Let's just say before this, I didn't bother with any personal experiments. " Leon jaw-dropped and grunted with interest. "Then, Vaas claimed me." I muttered while looking at Leon. He formed a smile along with Majid and Hislam. "So how is he?!" Majid squeaked, my face turned quickly to him; making a click as I turned. "I HAVEN'T SEEN IT!" I added loudly and in a high pitch tone. "He just claimed me, I don't know when the fuck he plans on doing it!" Hislam giggled at I yelled at Majid, he placed a hand on my shoulder. "You have to tell us everything when it happens." Hislam giggled. "Vaas normally goes to some of prisoners and they aren't normally around long enough to 'kiss and tell', since you are working here; you can! Can you tell us everything?" I nodded in agreement. All the men did what looked like an awkward excitement dance; I couldn't help but giggle at them. "Are we going to this place or not?" I giggled as I walked over to the boat. Hislam ran in front of me and climbed onto the boat.

Once everyone was on board, Leon drove the boat towards the post. It was a quite ride, he pulled up the port and Majid jumped off before the boat had stopped. He helped me off and was the one who lead me to the base; Majid took his gun off his back and held it close to his person. My body became tense once it was out; I wanted him to put it away, my eyes didn't leave the gun. I was going to with these guys and I was kind of getting comfortable around them. Majid looked down to see how uncomfortable I was with the gun. "There are wild animals so don't panic if you see us with our guns, I will never point my baby at you." Majid explained to me as we went. Once again I nodded, still looking at it. "I could teach you how to fire one if you want? So you don't feel like dead weight" My eyes flickered up at his offer. "Sure, sounds good."

We entered a hut; it was made of wood with a man lying on an old mattress. I kneeled down to his level. "So, are you ok?" I asked him, he was pretty bare with just trousers and a black pair of boots on. He shook his head and I grabbed the first aid kit next to him, I opened it but I stopped to stare at what I found inside. I picked up it up to take a closer look; it was a photo of a naked woman, who happened to be a dwarf. "Well, that's not very helpful." I chuckled as I showed the injured man, he laughed at my discovery. I threw it away from me and returned to the first aid kit and grabbed the tweezers and a bit of wood inside. I asked Majid to run the wood in some water, he took it off me and cleaned it while I pulled up his trousers to look over the wound. Majid handed me back the wood, I held it in front of the injured man. "There isn't anything for the pain but I will as quick as I can. Majid, I think there is a first aid kit on the boat, could you see if there is any pain relief pill in there?" Majid left us as placed the bit of wood into the man's mouth, it was smooth so he would get hurt if he bit too hard and get any stuck in his mouth.

I carefully ran the tweezers into the wound; he bit down on the wood as I did so. The tweezers stopped when it hit the bullet, I widened the tweezers and forced it around the bullet. I tightened it as much as I could. Hislam entered with the pills while Majid guarded the door, Leon stayed by the boat and kept watch long the coast line. Hislam placed the pills in the first aid box. "Hislam, could you a glass of water for him and a damp cloth please. He's going to need it for the pills." I asked as I started to pull, Blood was running down his leg as I pulled the bullet up so I quickened my pace. The man was biting hard now, causing Hislam to panic and quickly getting the drink. The bullet came out of his leg smoothly, Hislam passed me the cloth. I pressed it onto his wound tightly with one hand, with the other I picked up the bottom and read it. I placed it down and took two pills out of it. "Can you take the wood out of your mouth for a second please so you can take the pills" I asked, he shook his head. Hislam nodded at me and took it out; he took the pills off me and handed it to the man. He placed them into his mouth, Hislam handed him the cup of water and he drank it, glugging as he swallowed. Both the pills went down. I lifted the cloth to look at the wound.

"It's pretty open, you're going to need stitched. Sorry." I muttered to him, he nodded then placed the wood back into his mouth. Hislam handed me the needle and thread. I made a knot at the end then threaded the needle through his skin; he bit down into the wood but not as hard, the pills must have kicked in. I continued to stitch the wound up until I got to the end; I made another knot to finish the stitching. "Could you cut the thread?" I asked Hislam, he pulled out a dagger and cut the thread. I placed the stuff back into the first aid box and closed it. I took the wood from his mouth. "How are you feeling?" I asked, giving him a small smile. "Tired and my leg is numb." He replied, almost gasping as he spoke. "That's just the pills, take them first thing the morning and before you to bed. Now get some rest." I stated as I got back on my feet. "Thank you." He muttered, raising a hand; I nodded in reply. I turned and left the hut.

"I'm surprised you were polite to him." Hislam inquired, as he followed me. "I know you are still a prisoner but you were being … you know; nice." I looked over my shoulder to him. "Why? Why didn't you just not talk to him or not let him suffer, we normally just give him pills and send him back to work." I stopped next to the boat, Majid and Leon climbed on while Hislam waited for me. Truth be told, I don't know. Maybe it's the medical training, maybe it's the humanity in me, maybe it's just focus on the matter at hand; I just didn't know. I had to pick one for my answer or Hislam might keep asking me.

"The wound would have gotten worse, he was in pain and some random person was dealing with it. What else could I do?" I explained. "I would be seeing the same fear in everyone I meet if I wasn't here; so, yeah, I'm just trying to be professional, ok." Leon leaned down the ladder to help me up. Once I was up, Hislam climbed onto the boat. "Oh, Hislam." I called over as Majid started the boat. "Thanks for the help, you're pretty good. Maybe if you teach me how to use a gun and not to be a dead weight. Maybe I could teach a couple of things in medical, so more people could go around the island to help the injured and get there quicker too." I asked. Hislam sat down and thought about it, he didn't answer me until we got back to the car; He agreed. Majid was also interested in learning but back out when I said about the needles.

For the rest of the day, Hislam drove us from outpost to outpost. I mostly treated shot would and cuts during the travels, showing Hislam what to do and explained what could happen if I didn't. Majid watched the doors; to stop people coming in, any attackers from getting to me or to stop me from making a run for it. I asked Leon why he wasn't normally watching on the back, he explained that he had to do a couple of things while we were there; supply checks, reports and keep an eye out for attackers. I continued to make mental notes of everything I saw as we went between the outposts, mostly cars.

We returned back to Vaas' base and I was taken back to my cell by Majid. I waved goodbye as he closed and locked my door. I could my sweat coating my body as I entered the bathroom; I took all my clothes off and placed them on the toilet seat. I grabbed the towel off the holder and dumped it onto of my clothes. I entered the shower and turned the water on; it felt wonderful against my skin. I let every drop run over my body and wash away the day, there wasn't any sponges or cloths to use so I had to run the soap over my body. Once I was done, I reached my hand out of the shower to try to find the towel, the steam swam around the room so it was hard to see and I had to keep my eyes shut. Once I did, it slipped out of my hand.

"Crap." I muttered to myself as I started my search again. I heard the door click; it must have been someone coming through the front door to delivering me something. "I'm in the bathroom, just give me a second." I called out as I looked for my towel. I felt the towel under once more so I grabbed it, but it wasn't on the floor or the toilet seat. I opened my eyes and to my horror; it wasn't the front door. Vaas was stood out the shower, holding the towel up for me. Panicked, I pulled the towel from his hand and wrapped it around myself. He stood there, smirking to himself.

"I'm not a fucking woman in a painting. Stop looking!" I hissed at him as I got out the shower. He didn't, Vaas just folded his arms. "Art should be enjoyed, as you forget, my island." He stated in an upbeat tone. "Man, with a body like that. Why the fuck should I turn around." I grabbed my clothes and left the bathroom; I sat on my bed and started to dry myself, while trying to stay covered. "What do you want, Vaas?" I asked, annoyed. He followed me in, keeping his eyes on me. "Make it quick, as you can see; it's not a good time." I hissed. He chuckled at the comment. "Just here to know how your first day went." He chuckled. "The breasts were a surprise, have them out next time." He joked as he jumped onto my bed and lay down behind me. "It was fine, just shot wounds and accidents with knives. Nothing too big." I stated quickly. "Hislam wanted to learn some first aid so I taught him a couple of things along the way, so if I'm busy; he could go." Vaas nodded at the idea. "Most of my men know that shit, fuck I know that shit." Vaas remarked as I pulled my knickers on. "I mean; like stitching someone up or signs of a type of disease." I hissed back at him, Vaas once again nodded. "Ok, ok, ok." He muttered. "You know, that's not a bad idea…" I smirked a little to myself. "But I can't get your breast out of my head. Jesus, they're beautiful!" He cheered, my smile faded.

"Oh, by the way. I have been meaning to thank you for this." I pointed to the scratch on my face. He sat up and had a closer look at it. "I didn't do that." I sneered, holding my head to get a better look. "No, I hit closer between your ear to your eye. Where the fuck did that come from?" he asked. Once he was done, he held me still. I wanted to the rest of my clothes on but I couldn't move. I was once again trying to guess what was going through his mind. I tightened the grip on the towel, in case he was planning another look. My eyes flickered down to look at his hands but once again, he took me by surprise.

Vaas kissed me once more; his hand ran behind my head as the other went onto my shoulder to keep me still. I was sick to death of this and he had only done it twice, but I found myself being pulled in. I was kissing him back; my hand ran up his back while my other was still on the towel. His lips were rough but soft, his body was close to mine. His hand moved from my shoulder down my back and to my arse, I could feel his grip on my cheek. I panicked and my eyes shot open, I tried to pull away; I moved my hand off his back and onto his chest. I tried to push him off but he deepened the kiss, it was more passionate and hot. He pulled me tighter to him as he became more forceful. I was about to be sunken in again when he moved his hand off my face and onto my breast. I pulled away, breathing heavily. Vaas just looked at me, smirking again. We sat there for a minute or two, I was thinking of what just happened. I didn't know if I could say the same for him. Finally, Vaas got up. "I see you tomorrow." He stated, bent over and kissed my check then left.

Once he was out the room, I slowly put on my clothes. How could I let myself? What was with that man? How could he make do that? Were the questions that ran through my head as I got dressed, what could have happened if I didn't stop? I paced my room until one of his men came and gave some food; I was stilling thinking about it and about him as I ate. What was wrong with me? I have to leave before anything else could happen; find your friend, get in a car, drive to somewhere safe and leave before Vaas finds us. Even after I finished eating and was about to go to bed, my mind couldn't change topic. I needed to stay focus. Well, I guess I learnt one thing; Vaas is very good at getting into my head. And kissing.


	6. Marking everything that belongs to him

The night was long as I was laid out on the bed, questioning everything that happened. Not what he did but how I could let him do that. Also, I was judging myself for getting pulled in to that kiss. It was a good kiss, a little wet but still a good kiss; for me standards anyway. I even had trouble going into a kiss with some of guys I actually willing date, well, all two of them anyway. What the hell is wrong with me? He is the one holding me here. He is the one torturing Jerry. He is the one who took Alison. I should hate his guts but he's fucked me over, hell I do hate his guts. Yet, I can't make sense of my actions.

I was cut off the banging; I rolled my eyes as they should know I can't open the fucking door from my end. I wasn't going to move from the bed until remember, my hands were behind my head and fixed my eyes on the door. Once it opens, I'll get up but until then; I'm staying put. The banging continued for a small amount of time, I stayed on the bed for them to notice. My foot was tapping, then I realised something. I looked over my shoulder to the window, it was still very dark with stars littering across the sky. Why were they here? Is there a problem? What is going on? I swung myself around so my feet were touching the ground and sat up. The banging finally stopped and the door opened.

It wasn't everyone from the group this morning; Hislam opened the door, his face wasn't covered so I could how serious the situation. Before I could ask what was wrong; Baqir marched in and grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the door. I dragged my feet and tried to get him off; I could feel the blood stop reaching into my hand. My nails clawed at his fingers but his grip didn't loosen. His hands were dirty as hell, like the rest of Baqir. He didn't even look at me as he pulled me along; he was focused at the door.

"You're hurting me!" I screamed at him. Hislam stepped in front of Baqir and stated something to him, I couldn't understand him by I was hoping that he was helping. Baqir turned away from Hislam to me; he gave me the dirtiest look I have ever seen. He let go of me, I was about to thank him. Then he slapped me across the face, knocking me to the wall shoulder first. My shoulder stung like hell, I placed my hand on the wall and pushed myself away. Baqir didn't even look at me as he walked outside the room; Hislam placed his hand around my arm to help me. He looked me over while I stood there; he placed a hand on my cheek which hurt.

"Are you ok?" He asked. I nodded as my reply before I stood myself up, Hislam held my other wrist with a lighter grip. So I walked around him so it wouldn't be awkward while moving. He led me out of the room and out of the building. Baqir was behind me and kicking my heels as we went, it was pretty childish for a pirate. My eyes were focused on the group while we walked, yet I felt like I was being looked at. There were multiple pirates just sat around; fixing their guns, feeding the animals and generally relaxing. At one point, I thought I spotted one that was asleep.

"You're going to need to keep your mouth shut when we get there." Hislam whispered to me. "And don't be a smart arse." I looked over to him, mouthing why to him. He kept quiet while we walked, he still held my wrist. "Vaas has ordered us to bring you to him; he is having a meeting with Hoyt so I'm guessing you came up." Hislam whispered. I raised an eyebrow as a way to ask him 'who is that?' Hislam just kept walking with his grip on me and Baqir kicking the back of my heels.

We walked through the courtyard until we reached a long building, Baqir walked around us. He kicked the back of my leg again as he went to the door, he pushed it and continued walking. Hislam used his shoulder to keep the door open so I could enter. I don't normally give two shits about if a guy doesn't or does hold the door open for a person, but Hislam has his hands full. Once I was out of the way, Hislam closed the door and took me to a single black door. He reached into his pocket, trying to find the key for the room. Hislam let go of me during his search. I looked around to see what was in here, to find myself horrified at this discovery. There were people being pushed around by pirates, every bone in my body wanted to look away but mentally I wanted to see them; Alison, Jerry, Emily, hell show me Elvis, Just let me see someone I know!

I lost faith and turned away, Hislam must have been close to his keys as I was starting to hear them rattling in his pocket. Suddenly, I heard my name. I looked around to see who it was, hoping someone had answered my pray for a change. Finally, there was Jerry. He must have fallen onto his knees then spotted me, his clothes were dirty and he was covered in blood; probably his. I could feel myself smiling and my eyes watering. Before anyone could stop me, I ran to him. Forcing every bit of my strength and will, just to hug him. Everything felt like it was in slow motion, as it would be a struggle to get to him. A couple of pirates were trying to pull him to his feet, but he was fighting them off. He fighting to see me and I wasn't going to let him down now. I stretched my hand to him, resulting in me tripping on a loose floorboard and falling in front of him. Jerry pushed one of the pirates of his arm and held my hand in his. He was smiling, while I was crying on the floor.

"Are you ok?" I sobbed, staying on the ground.

"I'm fine, Ali's ok too." He replied quickly, as they getting more force with him.

"What about Emily?" I asked, trying to his answers as quickly as I can.

"Not good, they shot her dad in front of her eyes." Jerry almost shouted.

"Vaas has made me the doctor. If they let me, I will come to tend your wounds, Jerry." The tears were finally rolling down my face.

"You've done more for me by just running to me, I'm sorry he got it out of me. I'll do anyth-" One of his canines was missing and the gum area was red as hell.

"Just stay alive, do that for me. Jerry, I will find you if it's the last thing I do." I was still smiling like an idiot.

Before he could answer, Baqir ran behind me and pulled me back by my hair. I screamed from the shock more than the pain. The pirates holding Jerry finally pulled him away, losing my grip on him; my smile faded as they pulled him away. He tried to fight them off but anyone could see that his time here was kicking in; he was fighting through the pain. Baqir forced me onto my feet, grabbing my arm then twisting it behind my back. Baqir dragged me back to the door; my eyes were focused on Jerry as they pulled him away. Once I was back to Hislam and door, he had noticed me running. He had the keys in his hand and watched.

Hislam opened the door with one simple click. Baqir pushed me in, causing me to crash into the only chair there. I turned and scowled at Baqir, he scowled back at me. I moved myself onto the chair, maintaining my view of him. Baqir came closer to me while Hislam entered the room and stood by the door. "Now, be a good little bitch. Or Hoyt would throw you in box and burn you alive, not even the boss will be able to stop him." Baqir hissed at me, I didn't care. "Now speak when he speaks to you and damn well behave. Any questions?" He asked me. I smirked a little once he stopped moving and stood in front of me, I leaned forward. "Did you choose stand this close to me?" I asked, in a more annoyed tone then sarcastic. "Because I could easily kick you in the balls from here." Baqir took a step back from me.

Then, there was someone knocking at the door. Hislam grabbed the handle and pulled the door along with him as he opened. Baqir moved over the other side of the door and leaned against the wall, my eyes flickered off Baqir and onto the two men that entered. I couldn't make out who they were; with the only light coming from the door and window, until I managed to make out Vaas' Mohawk. But the guy with him must be this Hoyt guy everyone was talking about. Suddenly, a light shun from above me; making me the most visible thing in the room. It stung my eyes badly, it could have been from the fact I was dragged through badly light places in the middle of the night or someone put it on to quickly.

The man was walking around me, taking every detail I had. I looked down, I felt his eyes on me but they were different. Normally, I felt like people were judging me or making a guess but him. He was taking in everything about me with nothing for me to do to stop him. I could make out some of his details; He looked around about his 40s, he was wearing a black jacket with a red shirt and jeans, he was in good shape yet kind of short. His hands were behind his back as he walked around. He stopped to my right and was looking over to Vaas, who had just moved into the light in front of me.

"She looks sellable, might even be more popular if she lost weight." He stated, my guessing, a South African accent. He kneeled down and looked into my eyes, they felt cold. He forced a hand under my chin and forced me to look up; I could mostly Vaas until he stood up. "Quite pretty too, nice large eyes like that are starting to disappear. Almost reminds me of Judy Garland." Vaas switched his weight onto one foot and faced him. "Hopeful she wouldn't be going over the rainbow any time soon." Vaas joked, Hoyt let out a disgusting laugh.

"Good one, Vaas." Hoyt laughed, slapping Vaas' shoulder but his mood went cold quickly. "Now then, back to business." He clapped his hands together as he walked behind me. Hoyt grabbed the back of the chair, he pulled it back and it startled me as he did so. "Why do you want to remove…?" He leaned his head next to mine. "What's your name?" Hoyt asked me. "B-Beth." I muttered in reply. He stood up quickly, without knocking or moving the chair. "Oh a British girl, is it a new fetish for you?" Hoyt joked but Vaas remained still. "Why do you want to remove Beth from my buyers?" he asked, Hoyt was enjoying this way too much for my liking.

"We got some information about her from one of her fucks of a friend." Vaas stated. "She knows medicine and is a doctor; I was planning on using her to take care of my men. I sent her out this morning and did what I told to do without any problems. Hell, she even said that she would teach Hislam here some stuff so it wouldn't just be her running around the island. She saved a few lives today and fucking good at it, so I wouldn't have to keep asking for men." I looked up at Vaas, who had a straight throughout his explanation. Damn, he really wants to keep me. Part of me was happy that he keeping his word but the other half felt like I was going to be his pet. "Now, I keep her. My men are less likely to die and I don't ask you for more men. Or. You sale her. Your choice boss." Hoyt didn't move. Vaas had laid his cards on the table; it was down to Hoyt if Vaas could keep his 'prize'. The room was silent while we waited for his answer, a pin could have been dropped and everyone would have heard it.

Finally, Hoyt spoke. "You can have…" Vaas smirked a little as his eyes shot down to me. I sighed with relief, dropping my head forward. I felt like I wanted to smile as well but I chose not to as it probably be questioned later. "After I ask her some questions first, just me and her." Hoyt finished as he dropped my chair and walked around. "Ok then, boss." Vaas agreed as he went and opened the door, Hislam grabbed the door for him to re-enter. Baqir left the room quietly after Vaas; I didn't even bother to watch him go. Vaas returned with a chair and placed it to the side of me. "Stand up." He ordered, I nodded as I obliged. Vaas grabbed my chair while Hoyt pulled a cigar out of his pocket; Vaas turned my chair around to face the other, staying close to me. "Choose your words carefully." Vaas whispered into my ear. "And no motherfuckering jokes." He added. "I know, I got told that before I literally thrown in here." I hissed back, sitting back down.

Vaas nodded at me as he pulled Hislam out with him. Hoyt, with cigar in hand, sat down in front of me. His legs were spread out as he leaned into the back of the chair. I took a deep breath in to calm my nerves; the door slammed shut suddenly, throwing me off. I looked over to the door then back to Hoyt, I took another breath; he was enjoying his cigar to take notice of me just yet. "So, what would you like to know?" I asked quietly. His eyes darted at me, causing me to jump and lean back into the chair. I would have preferred if someone was in here with me, I didn't know what this man could do. Hell, he put a collar on Vaas and he just openly fucks with me. Just imagine what Hoyt could do, and I'm stuck in a room with him.


End file.
